Ciertas Razones
by Sppirit
Summary: Algunas razones por las cuales cierta gente no debe hacer ciertas cosas.
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas, gente! Después de mucho tiempo fuera, he vuelto con este conjunto de drabbles. Son 5 razones por las cuales cierta gente no debería hacer ciertas cosas 8D

Lamento no haber posteado y contestado reviews antes, pero volví ayer en la noche y el viaje era más largo que el trayecto de aquí hacia allá. Y muchas gracias a todos los que me habían dejado reviews y agregado a favs C:

Esto es lo que sale del ocio. Espero que les guste.

Advertencias: Fem! Noruega y Fem! Finlandia. Lo puse así porque ya me vicié con Femtalia... El nombre de Noruega es Bianca por el fic Colorín Colorado C: Supongo que no debo pedir permiso para usarlo porque yo lo di e-e ¿o si debo? ._. -se esconde-

Los personajes de Himaruya y blahblah. Cristian es un OC mío. Es sólo un tipo comunista como dice Den y es rumano; no es nación ni nada xD

* * *

**Razones**

**Por qué los nórdicos no deben salir juntos de vacaciones**

**1-.** _Pelea por conducir._

Era un hermoso día en la casa de Dinamarca, donde estaban reunidos Bianca, Ice y él. De pronto sonó el timbre; eran Berwald y Tina.

-¡Y por eso debemos ir todos juntos de vacaciones! –gritó el danés, finalizando su explicación. Él los había convocado a todos a su casa para salir juntos al campo por unos días.

Al final se pusieron de acuerdo. Al día siguiente, estaban todas las cosas ordenadas en la súper 4x4 (?) de Den.

-¡Bien! Vámonos –dijo, haciéndole señas a los demás de que subieran y yéndose a la puerta del piloto, dónde estaba Berwald -¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó intentando sonar simpático.

-Y' conduzc' –dijo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es MI vehículo, comprado con MI dinero, por MI trabajo y…

-¿Trabajas? –lo interrumpieron todos.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Yo conduzco!

-No. Conduces como un maníaco –le dijo Bianca arrastrándolo a los asientos traseros.

-¡No se vale! –gritó. Luego comenzaron el largo viaje al campo.

**2-.** _Qué escuchar en el camino._

Llevaban como quince minutos de viaje, cuando Dinamarca se puso a gritar:

-¡ME ABURRO! Más encima son 7 horas de viaje y con lo lento que conduce este sueco, ¡llegaremos como a las 4 de la mañana!

-Cálmate idiota, si tan aburrido estás, escucha algo.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Theatre Of Tragedy.

-…

-La otra opción es Ancient –dijo Bianca ante la mirada del danés.

-No, ¡me asustó ese video que me mostraste el otro día, Norie!

-Entonces no sé. Yo quiero escuchar eso. Y deja de llamarme Norie.

-Jo…

-Mejor escuchemos Sigur Rós –dijo Islandia comiendo regaliz que había robado antes de salir.

-Yo quiero escuchar Ruoska –dijo Tina algo tímidamente.

-¡Mejor que Ice nos cante una canción! –gritó Den, haciendo que el islandés se sonrojara.

-Um… Noruega tiene razón, mejor escuchemos Ancient –intentó defenderse.

-Isu, no creas que no sabemos que te gusta el pop.

-…

Y Suecia que no había hablado en todo el rato, dijo:

-Soilwork.

-Al menos no quiere escuchar Abba –dijo Dinamarca riéndose- ¡VAMA VECHE!

-…

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué tiene que ver una banda rumana? –preguntó con una gotita Bianca.

-Un día conocí a un chico comunista llamado Cristian y me hizo escucharlo, ¡era bueno!

Silencio total. Pero al final, Den los hartó a todos insistiendo, así que escucharon Vama Veche.

**3-.** _Quién duerme con quién._

Habiendo llegado al lugar de campamento, armaron las tiendas, hicieron una fogata y Den y Berwald fueron a pescar al lago cerca del bosque donde estaban acampando. Ya se estaba ocultado en sol cuando llegaron con los pobres peces, víctimas de la caña de pescar.

-¡Llegamos! –gritó Den- Y traemos comida, ¡hahaha!

-Ya deja de gritar y dame el jodido pescado para comer luego –demandó Bianca y le quitó el pescado.

Mientras comían pescado alrededor de la fogata, sentados en unos troncos, Tina preguntó:

-Esto… ¿Quién dormirá con quién? Su-san y yo no tenemos problemas, pero…

-¡Yo duermo con Norie! –gritó Den. Bianca lo golpeó.

-No, yo dormiré con Is.

-Ni si quiera me has preguntado, yo quiero dormir solo –dijo Ice, dándole un pedazo de pescado a Mr. Puffin –Bueno, con Puffin.

-¡Ya ves, Norie! Tina duerme con ese tipo, Isu dormirá con su frailecillo y tú conmigo.

-No.

-Um… pero Bianca, sólo hay 3 carpas –dijo Tina sonriendo tímidamente, ganándose una mirada asesina de la noruega.

-¡Yo gano! –gritó el danés –Dormiremos juntos –y dicho esto con punto final, abrazó a Noruega.

-Maldición –susurró- Is, ¿por qué tuviste que crecer?

**4-. **_Hay que callar a Den._

Ya eran las 1 de la mañana y como en el campo oscurecía temprano y no tenían luz más que la fogata, todos dormían.

-¡NO ES JUSTO! –gritó un danés, sobresaltando a la noruega que dormía a su lado. Al parecer, no todos dormían.

-¿Quieres callarte? Quiero dormir, idiota.

-P-pero Norie, no puedo dormir…

-A mí que me importa, tírate por el lago, tómate una pastilla, mejor te mueres; pero déjame dormir de una vez.

-Abrázame para dormirme~

-No.

-Por favor~

-NO.

-Pero Nor…

-Pero nada. Me tienes harta, quiero dormir de una jodida vez, ¿no vez que tengo sueño? ¿Sufres de insomnio? Que sepas que no me importa, duérmete o suicídate. Si estoy durmiendo contigo no es por decisión propia, así que, CÁLLATE DINAMARCA –diciendo esto, se dio vuelta e intentó dormirse.

-Qué cruel eres… -respondió al borde de las lágrimas por las palabras duras de Bianca – Buenas noches…

Ella ya estaba media dormida. Al menos logró hacer callar al danés. Ese era el problema de siempre. Pero al día siguiente, amaneció con él abrazándola.

-Maldigo el maldito día en que naciste, maldito tipejo.

**5-.** _Pelea por conducir (de regreso)._

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que había llegado. Todos con problemas porque el danés peleaba con el sueco, o porque Puffin se comió toda la comida, o porque Den se comió toda la comida, o porque Ice se cayó y se rasguñó con las zarza moras, o porque Den acosaba a Bianca, o por cualquier motivo. Pero con esos 6 –Puffin cuenta-, no había día sin problemas. Excepto por Tina, que era tranquila.

Guardaban las cosas en la súper 4x4 (again) de Dinamarca; la cuál, esta vez, estaba decidido a conducirla de vuelta a casa.

-¡Yo conduciré esta vez! –gritó antes que nada.

-No –al unísono del resto.

-Pero es MI camioneta… -gimoteó casi llorando- No se vale…

-Ash, si con eso te callas, conduce tu jodido vehículo –dijo Noruega.

-¡Bien! –gritó subiéndose a la camioneta y tomando el volante. Todo y todos ya estaban arriba -¡Vamos!

Partió despacio y luego aceleró tanto, que pasado a penas un kilómetro, Noruega lo hizo detenerse, bajarse y ella se subió al volante.

-Eres un inútil, no se puede andar contigo.

-¡Eres cruel, Norie!

**Conclusión: **Los nórdicos no deben salir juntos o traen demasiados problemas. Más bien, no deben salir con Dinamarca, ya que es el que más problemas atrae. Ya lo sabes, querido lector, si te topas con ellos y te ofrecen salir de vacaciones, NO ACEPTES. Valora tu vida. Es un consejo mío. Aunque… son los nórdicos, ¿quién no quisiera salir con ellos?

* * *

Eso ha sido. Es cierto, ¿quién no quiere salir con los nórdicos? Yo si quiero. Vacaciones más locas que les que tuve, no se han visto. Podría asegurarlo (?)

Pronto traeré los demás drabbles! n-n

Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

Hola c: Sólo a mí (y a mucha gente más) se me ocurre actualizar 20 para las dos de la mañana, muerta de sueño. Aquí traigo otro de estos extraños drabbles. Espero que les estén gustando.

Por cierto, al fin salió la película esa que todos esperábamos con subs en español ;-; ¡La weá emocionante! -muy chilena-

Ahora, si quieren, lean~

* * *

**Por qué los hermanos Vargas no deben visitar**

**1-. **_Llegan a la casa del visitado discutiendo._

-¡Maldición, estúpido hermano! ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que odio venir donde este tipo y tú me arrastras aquí de todos modos! –reclamaba Lovino frente a la puerta de Ludwig.

-Pero hermano, tienes que visitarlo; es descortés no hacerlo… -lloraba Feliciano, que había recibido unos cuantos golpes por parte de su hermano mayor.

Ludwig abrió la puerta y al verlos peleando ahí (más bien, a Lovino), decidió llamar su atención.

-Oigan ustedes dos, son tan problemáticos. Dejen de pelear de una vez y entren.

-Ve~ Buenos días, Alemania.

-Hola Italia. Hola Ro…

Pero Lovino ya estaba dentro de su casa, buscando tomates en la cocina.

-¿¡Pero qué diablos pasa contigo, macho patatas! ¿¡Cómo es que no tienes tomates! ¡No puedo comer papas!

-Es lo que hay…

-¡NO! Feliciano, haz pasta, ¡AHORA!

-V-ve… ve…-Feliciano se asustó tanto con el grito de Lovino que llegó a saltar, provocando que un florero que había ahí le diera de lleno en la cabeza.

**2-. **_Feliciano llora._

-Ve…ve…ve… -lloraba sin parar- Me duele…

-¡Quédate quieto! –gritaba Lovino para poder ponerle hielo en la cabeza.

-¡Pero me duele!

-Me importa una papa (?) si te duele, ¡quédate quieto! Oye macho patatas, haz algo útil a parte de la guerra y filosofar y tráeme algo para comer.

-Bien, pero deja de mandar a la gente –dijo tranquilo el alemán- Sólo tengo papas y wurst, ¿te sirve?

-¡NO!

-Ay, ay, hermano, mi cabeza –seguía lloriqueando Feliciano.

-Maldición, cuando te sientas bien, ¡haz pasta!

-Lovino, deja de gritarle, debe sentirse peor –le advirtió Ludwig.

Pero todos sabemos que a Romano no le importaba y que sólo quería pasta o una pizza.

**3-.** _Lovino grita._

-¡CHIGI~! ¿¡Cuándo se te va a pasar eso! ¡Quiero comer!

-P-pero me duele aún… ¿Por qué no cocinas tú, hermano?

-Porque… porque… -claro, le daba vergüenza admitir que él no cocinaba tan bien como su hermano, pero tampoco dejaría que el alemán ese cocinara y se moría de hambre- ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Está bien! Yo cocinaré.

Lovino se fue a hacer pasta, mientras Ludwig hacía papas para él y Feliciano estaba medio muerto en el sillón recostado.

-¡ESTÁ LISTO! –gritó más o menos feliz el sureño- Feliciano, si quieres, ven ahora; sino, me como tu porción.

-¿Eres tú, abuelito? –Italia alucinaba.

-¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS ABUELO!

-Oh… era mi hermano… -y antes de decir pío, Feliciano había salido corriendo- ¡NO ME MATEEEEEEEES~!

Sí que se le pasaba el malestar cuando era para huir.

La casa del pobre Ludwig quedó destrozada, Veneciano lloraba a mares y la pasta y las papas yacían en el suelo destrozadas.

-¡M-MI PASTA! –gritó Lovino poniéndose a llorar -¡NOOOOOOO!

**4-. **_¿Ahora qué comemos?_

-Son los dos un problema… No tenía más comida que eso, ¿saben? –reclamaba un alemán bastante enojado- ¿Qué sugieren?

-Pasta –respondieron los italianos al unísono, dejando a Alemania sin opción alguna.

-… ¿Qué parte de "no hay pasta" no les quedó claro?

-¡Pues entonces ve a comprar! Que mal anfitrión eres; ¿¡para qué diablos invitas a tu casa si es que no tienes la comida que a los invitados les gusta!

-De hecho, Feliciano fue el que los invitó.

-¡Estúpido hermano! ¿¡Para qué diablos invitas a las casas de otros si es que no habrá comida que a los invitados les gusta!

-… Porque… porque… ¡podemos comer papas! -sonrió Veneciano.

-No, no podemos.

-Si, podemos, hermano.

-¿A quién engañas?

-Cierto… Alemania, queremos pasta… ve~

Y mandando al pobre de Ludwig a comprar, los hermanos Vargas tuvieron su pasta.

**5-. **_Debemos irnos._

Luego de haber comido la pasta que Alemania había ido a comprar no tan gentilmente, Romano comenzó a reclamar.

-Feliciano, quiero irme.

-Hermano, sólo unos minutos más, ¿de acuerdo?

-No. Debemos irnos.

-Por favor, Romano~

-NO.

-Si, mejor váyanse –opinó Alemania.

-¿Ves? Vámonos. Yo no quiero estar con él ni él conmigo. ¿Ves que simple es? –seguía reclamando.

-¡Pero yo quiero quedarme y comerme el resto de pasta que quedó!

-¿Quedó pasta? –A Lovino se le pasaron (un poco) las ganas de irse cuando escuchó esa palabra mágica. En seguida se puso a comer lo que había sobrado.

Italia pensó mentalmente que Romano al menos estaría sin gritar unos minutos. Aunque él quería esa pasta… aunque su dolor de cabeza era insoportable.

-Ya termine –dijo Lovino con toda la pasta aún en la boca. Tragó todo con un vaso de agua y agregó- ¡Ahora vámonos!

-Pero hermano…

-¡Pero nada! –gritó, llevándose a rastras a Feliciano- Ciao, macho patatas, que te parta un rayo.

-… adiós, Lovino. Adiós Feliciano.

-¡Ve~! ¡Alemania~! –lloriqueaba Feliciano aún siendo arrastrado- Ven a casa luego, ¿si~?

-Bien, iré otro día.

-¡NO, NO VENGAS! –gritó Lovino desde afuera.

Cuando ya no se escuchaba nada, Alemania suspiró y se dijo:

-Pensándolo bien, mejor no voy…

**Conclusión:** Si no quieres pasar un mal rato como Alemania (que ha sido más de una vez, supongo), no dejes que te visiten los hermanos Vargas. Al menos, no Lovino. Bueno, déjalos si quieres a un tsundere gritando molestamente todo el rato en tu oído; reclamando que quiere un tomate o pasta y que quiere irse… Esperemos que no le caigas mal a Romano; así no sufrirás (tanto).

* * *

Si yo le caigo mal a Lovino, no lo dejo entrar a mi casa. Que sea tsundere no significa que me agraden mucho... ¡Iggy es una excepción!

El próximo drabble es de Polonia 8D Y el siguiente a ese, ya verán (?) Pero me falta el último. Si alguien quiere pedir un personaje; libre sea de hacerlo -w-

Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

Salut! Aquí tengo el otro drabble que me quedó algo... raro y ¿aburrido? Pos no sé. Pero anoche me dormí como a las 5:20 porque estaba viendo la película de Hetalia owo y ahora muero de sueño -w-

¡Así que no jodan si me quedó mal!

Disfruten C:

* * *

**Por qué Polonia no debe comprar una casa nueva**

**1-. **_El color._

Estaba un buen día soleado Polonia y Lituania viendo una casa para Feliks. Iban paseando por un vecindario tranquilo y bueno. El barrio alto.

-¿Qué te parece esa casa? –preguntó Toris apuntando una casa celeste, grande y hermosa. Tenía un jardín muy lindo; muchas rosas.

-O sea, como que es bonita, pero hay dos cosas malas, Liet. Número uno: –dijo levantando el dedo índice- No está en venta. Número dos: ¡No es rosa! Yo quiero una casa rosada.

-Pero puedes pintarla…

-¡Claro, pero no es lo mismo! No quiero hacer trabajo manual, o sea, mejor como que la pintas tú.

-Um… -el lituano se lamentaba, preguntándose mentalmente por qué habría acompañado a Polonia.

Llegaron frente a una casa que tenía un letrero gigante que decía a gritos: SE VENDE.

-¡Mira, Liet! ¡Esa de allá es rosada! –gritó el polaco apuntándola- Yo la quiero, yo la quiero.

La casa en sí no era muy linda. Era vieja, estaba deteriorada, el pasto estaba seco, no tenía muchos árboles y era pequeña. Pero era rosada; eso sí.

-Um… la verdad es que me parece bastante… pequeña –opinó Toris- Pero si a ti te gus… ¿me estás escuchando?

Polonia estaba embobado mirando la casa.

-Si, si, Liet, te escucho.

**2-. **_El tamaño._

-Liet, ¿sabes? Estuve pensando y me parece que es muy pequeña –afirmaba Polonia asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡Eso es lo que yo estaba diciendo! –exclamó Lituania con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-¿En serio? O sea, como que, ¿cuándo? Deberías hablar más fuerte, Liet –reclamó el polaco, yéndose.

-¡O-oye, espera!

Luego de andar un buen rato por la ciudad, encontraron una casa rosada y espaciosa. Liet ya estaba un poco aburrido.

-Mira Liet, esta casa está genial. Salvo que se está cayendo a pedacitos… que su jardín es horrible y que la pintura ya se está saliendo…

Si, la casa era rosada y grande; pero la pintura estaba desteñida y a la casa le faltaba techo y jardín (N/A: Sí, techo. Después del terremoto, tsunami y otro terremoto en el sur, uno ve cosas y cosas…)

-Mejor busquemos otra~ -dijo el polaco subiéndose al auto.

-¿Cuándo acabará esto…? –se preguntó Toris para sí.

**3-. **_El estado._

-Esa está deteriorada –decía el rubio apuntando cada casa que veía-, esa está desteñida, esa está horrible, esa es muy pequeña, esa está… ¿o sea, qué es eso?

-Un buzón…

-Ah. Pues es lindo para ser un buzón. Pero, como que, ¡es injusto Liet! ¡Todas las casas están feas o pequeñas o cualquier cosa! Y eso que son rosadas.

-Pues cómprate una pequeña en buen estado –le sonrió el lituano.

-No quiero –contestó el otro cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces una grande en mal estado –medio sonrió el lituano.

-No quiero.

-Entonces ninguna –ya no sonrió el lituano.

-¡Pero Liet! ¡Quiero una casa nueva! ¡Y que esté en buen estado! Búscame una, vamos, vamos, di que si.

-…

-Por favor~

-Ya, está bien…

Se fueron a sus respectivas casas y Lituania buscó una casa por Internet (N/A: el Internet lo puede todo, yay)

**4-. **_¡Debe tener jardín!_

Al día siguiente volvieron a juntarse.

-¡Liet! ¿Encontraste alguna casa?

-…Si, pero… no tiene jardín.

-¿Qué? Ah. Está bien, puedo plantar cosas.

-No, no tiene un espacio entre una reja y la puerta de entrada como para plantar algo… -dijo apenado.

-¡No quiero una casa así~! ¡Debe tener jardín! Imagínate una casa sin jardín, es muy triste…

-Bien, si… no encontré una a parte de esa que fuera grande, rosada y que no estuviera deteriorada por los años. Es esa o ninguna.

-¡No la quiero, no la quiero, no la quiero! –chillaba Polonia, que sin siquiera haber visto la casa que le había buscado su amigo, subió al auto con él y se fue por toda la ciudad buscando una casa.

-¿Cuánto falta? –preguntó Lituania como un niño, ya mareado y a punto de vomitar por el viaje.

-Ay, Liet, pero si nos dimos la vuelta. Ya llegaremos.

Pasaban frente a un hermoso condominio con casas preciosas. Y lo pasaron. De pronto, Polonia puso la reversa, pero fue hacia atrás demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera le importó que su auto casi se estrellara con un basurero. Bajó del auto rápidamente y se paró frente a una impotente casa que estaba en venta.

-¡ESTA ES PERFECTA! –gritó- Mira, Liet, ¡ven a verla!

Y claro que era perfecta la casa: Era rosada, grande, nuevita; nada deteriorada y tenía un jardín inmenso con mucho pasto y algunos árboles. El resto era espacio para plantar. Era como esa casita de Barbie que todas hemos querido de pequeña (N/A: al menos yo sí y gracias a Dios, tuve una).

-Si, es bonita –afirmó Lituania- Pero no debes…

-¡Yo la quiero!

-…precipitarte.

Pero Polonia ya estaba lejos con su auto, yendo a ver los detalles a la oficina de bienes raíces.

-¿Feliks? Me dejaste… -hemos descubierto a Canadá número 2.

**5-. **_El precio._

-Y esa es la historia –le contó el rubio a la vendedora de casas- Y quiero esa casa.

La señora estaba un tanto aterrada por la extraña historia y la extraña persona que tenía delante.

-Bueno, son 35 millones (N/A: Son pesos chilenos, porque la ignorante de mí, no sabe de dólares) –dijo la señora tranquila.

-Usted me está tomando el pelo, señora. ¡Eso es muchísimo!

-Pues eso cuesta. Yo no pongo los precios y si no puede pagarlo, le pido que se retire por favor… ¿señor? –tenía apariencia de chica, así que no sabía como llamarlo.

Feliks se puso a pelear con la pobre señora que no tenía nada que ver con los precios. No sabía que más decirle a Polonia para que se fuera y dejara de hacer alboroto. Luego llegó Lituania; el pobrecillo venía agitado y despeinado por haber corrido tanto para llegar ahí.

-¡Feliks! Deja de pelear con la señora –le llamó la atención- Perdónelo; ¿qué sucedió?

-Quiere comprar una casa y no tiene para pagar.

-Oh… que mal. Yo hablaré con él –sonrió nervioso y se llevó a Feliks de ahí, mientras forcejeaba para tener la casa.

-Suéltame, ¡suéltame! Quiero esa casaaaaa~ -gritaba.

-Lo siento, Polonia. Deberías ahorrar.

Y apareció un chibi Suiza diciendo: Claro, es lo mejor.

Así que, habiendo pasado un muy mal rato, Lituania logró llevarse a Polonia de vuelta a su acogedora casa que, al parecer, tendría por siempre.

-Bueno Liet, ¡vamos a pintar de rosa mi casa!

-Por favor, no… -susurró el lituano con cascaditas en los ojos.

**Conclusión: **A mí me gusta mirar casas. Pero si termino mareada y pasando un mal rato como el pobrecillo de Liet, entonces adiós, Polonia. No lo acompañes a comprar casas o puede que él termine en la cárcel por no pagar y tú vomitando por el viaje tan largo en vehículo.

* * *

Eso de la pelea, ugh que vergüenza. Un día mi mamá peleó con una enfermera. Me dio tanta vergüenza. Fue... recientemente.

Juro que yo no acompaño a Polonia a ver casas.

Well, espero que les haya gustado c:


	4. Chapter 4

Hi~ Bueno, esto se me ocurrió porque en alguna parte del fic "Colorín Colorado" de Fannisha Usui, dijo algo cómo: ¿Soy yo, o estos tres se parecen? Y yo también lo creo, así que aquí esta.

Que lo disfruten~

* * *

**Por qué Prusia, Dinamarca y Estados Unidos no deben tener un programa de TV**

**1-. **_El nombre del programa._

Todo había comenzado con él "tengo una idea", por parte de Estados Unidos. Dinamarca y Prusia se mostraron entusiasmados con la idea.

Pero se quedaron trabados decidiendo el nombre.

-Será el programa de Ore-sama y estos otros –dijo el albino.

-¡No! –reclamaron los otros dos en seguida.

-¿Ore-sama y sus ayudantes?

-NO.

-¿Ore-sama y demases?

-¡Qué no!

-Ustedes hacen pensar mucho mi awesome cerebro. Si no les gusta, elijan ustedes; yo sólo doy nombres awesomes.

-¡Oprah! –gritó Alfred.

-…no.

Y seguían y seguían discutiendo, cuando llegó Noruega.

-¡Nor! –gritó Den- Estamos haciendo un programa de noticias, ¿te apuntas?

-No. Ustedes y sus estúpidas noticias insólitas… -dijo yéndose, preguntándose por qué diablos había pasado por ahí.

-¡Noticias Insólitas! –gritaron los 3.

**2-. **_El reparto._

-¡Bien! –gritó el danés- ¡Vamos a ver quién hace qué!

Frente a Den, Gil y Alfred, se encontraba mucha gente: Antonio, Feliciano, Ludwig (llevado a la fuerza por Gil), Francis, Nor (otro forzado), Lovino, Kiku, Bel y Elizabeta.

-Bueno, ¿qué quiere hacer cada uno? –preguntó Alfred. Antonio levantó la mano- ¿Si, Toño?

-Quiero conducir~

Alfred miró a los otros dos de la idea del programa. Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, ese puesto está ocupado.

-¿Por quién? –preguntó Antonio curioso.

-Eso es información clasificada.

-…

-¡Prosigamos! –interrumpió Gilbert- ¡West, Ita-chan! Serán las cámaras 1 y 3.

-¿Y la dos? –preguntó Ludwig.

-… ¿Francis? –miró al francés.

-No quiero hacer eso –respondió. Luego de una pequeña discusión entre Prusia y Francia, Gilbert habló.

-Bueno, entonces Antonio queda en la cámara dos, kesesese~

-Pero yo quería conducir… -dijo el pobre Antonio que había salido perdiendo.

-Estás en la cámara dos –repitió el prusiano con tono amenazante.

Bélgica, Hungría y Francia quedaron de asesores de imagen. Y el resto, ustedes dirán porque a la autora le da flojera decidirlo.

El programa daría inicio en dos días. Todos se marcharon a casa; claramente, el español, se fue abatido.

**3-. **_La organización._

-¡Haha! ¡Pues digo que yo debo conducir el programa porque soy un héroe!

-¡Los reyes les ganan a los héroes! Te puedo mandar a decapitar si quiero –reclamaba Dinamarca.

-¡No! El awesome yo debe dirigir. ¡Digo, soy genial!

Y ahí llevaban 3 horas discutiendo quién conduciría el programa. Y aún no llegaban a ninguna conclusión.

Claro, sus actitudes chocaban. Necesitaban un mediador urgente. Y pasó por ahí España.

-¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué hacen?

-Viendo quién conducirá el programa de TV –contestó Estados Unidos-, pero no podemos decidirnos.

-¡Dejen que yo conduzca! –gritó España, emocionado- Soy el jefe.

Una cuarta persona con una actitud parecida, no puede hacer de mediador.

-Pero tú estás en la cámara 2 –le recordó Dinamarca.

-¡Cambiemos!

-Ni loco.

-Bueno, entonces…-intentaba pensar el español.

-Vete a grabar, Antonio –le echaron los 3. Antonio se fue deprimido a la cámara.

-¡Bueno, entonces el héroe conduce!

-¡Qué no! ¡Yo debo…!

Y así siguieron 1 hora más. El programa comenzaba al día siguiente y el resto de gente ahí estaba viendo sus asuntos en lo que le tocaba a cada uno.

Llegaron a la obvia conclusión de conducir los 3. Aunque ninguno quisiera dejar al otro.

**4-. **_Las noticias._

Estaban en el estudio, los 3 sentados frente a una mesa. Cada uno con unos papeles en frente.

Nuevo problema: ¿Quién comienza?

-¡Salimos en 1 minuto! –gritó una voz.

-Yo empiezo –dijo Alfred.

-No, yo quiero –reclamó Den.

-Pues comenzará el awesome yo.

-¡No! –exclamaron los otros dos.

Luego de casi matarse, en un minuto, salieron al aire. Se arreglaron tan rápido como pudieron.

-¡Bienvenidos! Soy Gilbert y este es nuestro nuevo programa; Noticias Insólitas.

Algo molestos, los otros dos se peleaban con las miradas por quién hablaba después de Gilbert.

-¡Yo soy Den! Hoy les hablaremos de cosas bastante raras. Una pareja inglesa que vive con… ¿ratas? Y un tipo en China que se murió por pasar 3 días seguidos jugando en un computador. No dormía y casi no comía, ¡pero hombre! ¿Quién diablos a parte de ti hace eso?

Y en otro lugar del mundo, China y Estonia miraban el programa en sus respectivas casas.

-Pero que indignación (aru) –murmuraron los dos.

Y de vuelta en el programa…

-¡Hola~! Yo soy Alfred –dijo este comiendo papas fritas- ¡Yo les diré que en Nueva Zelanda hubo un terremoto grado 6,5!

Los otros dos lo miraron raro.

-¿Qué?

-Noticias insólitas –le dijo Prusia.

-Bueno, pero para quién no se haya enterado, aquí se pone todos modos, ¿ves que es triste? –se defendió Alfred, ofendido. Luego volvió a sonreír- ¡Los terremotos están de moda! Primero Haití, luego Japón*, Chile, y este año, Chile otra vez y ahora Nueva Zelanda.

-¡Nos partimos en pedacitos! –gritó Dinamarca desesperado- ¡Es tiempo para pánico!

Las cámaras cortaron y salió una pantalla que decía: Señores televidentes, lamentamos las molestias; debido a problemas internos, hemos tenido que cancelar el programa (al menos por hoy).

Y de vuelta en el estudio, Dinamarca estaba medio histérico (sólo medio) y Gilbert intentaba calmarlo mientras Alfred bebía coca-cola (N/A: Qué rico, con hielo~).

-¡Ayúdame! –le gritó Prusia.

-¡Nos vamos a morir…!

-No es cierto –le dijo Alfred a Den-, no moriremos.

-…está bien –y como si nada hubiera pasado, Alfred y Den se fueron, dejando a un extrañado Gilbo ahí.

-¿Cómo diablos hizo eso…?

**5-. **_Las peleas._

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de Noticias Insólitas –esta vez, era Dinamarca quién hablaba.

-Hoy les hablaremos sobre un chico que encontró un dedo humano en una empanada...-dijo Estados Unidos, pausadamente.

-Qué asco…

-Si. Y también una banda de adolescentes que mató a unos pobres peces para "no dejar testigos" en la escena del crimen –continuó Alfred- Qué tontería.

-Suena como algo que tú harías –molestaba Prusia.

-¿Yo? ¡NO! –reclamó el de lentes- Jamás le haría eso a los animales, ni a las ballenas como este danés.

-¿A mí qué me metes? ¡Feroe me obligó!** (?)

-No, no es cierto –dijo el prusiano.

-¡Si lo es!

Bueno, con estos tres de actitudes parecidas, es imposible que no se pusieran a pelear.

Pero…

Comenzaron a tirarse cosas –partiendo por los pobres papeles del escritorio-, el programa fue cancelado –otra vez, sólo que ahora en permanencia- y los gritos de los 3, sumados a los del resto que intentaba calmarlos eran audibles hasta la cuadra siguiente. Y las cosas volaban, entre ellas habían unos cuadernos, vasos, Gilbird (?), maceteros con las plantas, ¡incluso una de las cámaras!

Alguien por ahí tiró pólvora y otro idiota lanzó un cigarro encendido -¿Quién fuma ahí?-. ¿Saben qué pasó?

¡Así es!

El estudio se incendio.

Nadie salió lastimado; excepto el pobre lugar, que luego los bomberos apagaron.

Bueno, Prusia, Dinamarca y Estados Unidos; esperemos que no se junten otra vez.

**Conclusión: **Pues no hay mucho que decir de esto. Si no quieres perder tu vida; no te acerques a estos tres si es que hacen un programa de TV. ¡NO TE ACERQUES! La próxima vez, el incendio puede ser mortal.

* * *

*Por si no sabían, el 26 de febrero del 2010 -un día antes del terremoto en Chile-, Japón también tuvo un terremoto; pero casi no se supo de este, puesto que el de Chile tuvo mayores desastres.

**Una vez me llegó un mensaje el MSN que decía que los daneses eran unos hijos de puta porque mataban ballenas y en alguna parte leí que las Islas Feroe también participaban en la caza de ballenas; así que lo puse así. Si estoy equivocada, me corrigen, por favor (Me dieron ganas de ahorcar a Dinamarca por esto e-e)

Las noticias que dicen, ¡son todas verdad! Las saqué de aquí http : / / notainsolita . blogspot . com (Quiten los espacios~)

Y lo del terremoto en Nueva Zelanda, Dios, ¡qué mal! O sea, ¿de verdad el mundo se nos va? D: Miren que ya viene 2012 -w- Ok, no me creo ese cuentito xD

Gracias a Airi que me ayudó con la idea de Prusia poniéndole nombre al programa xD

Y tranquilos, que a Gilbird no le pasó nada.

El próximo drabble será de Inglaterra y sus hermanos, a pedido de Miru Kirkland. Lo siento el resto que me pidió personajes, pero me dieron ganas de escribir de estos hermanos -w-

Esto se alargó más que el fic mismo.

Adiós y gracias por leer c:


	5. Chapter 5

Hola gente~ Si, me demoré mucho con esto. Entiéndanme, ando sin mucho imaginación. Bueno, sin humor. Es que sólo se me ocurrían cosas sentimentales y algo como "Arreglémonos, hermano". O es mi mente o es escuchar esas canciones comunistas -no pregunten que WTF me pasa-

¡Ya! Aquí está. A pedido de Miru Kirkland; un drabble con las Islas Británicas. Usé los nombres que ella les da a cada país:

**Escocia**: William

**Gales**: Glen

**Irlanda**: Bryan

**Irlanda del Norte**: Alan

Espero que les guste~

* * *

**Por qué los Kirkland no deben juntarse para Navidad**

**1-.** _Armar el árbol._

En la casa Kirkland, todo era un desastre: Habían cajas vacías por doquier, otro tanto de cajas con adornos desparramadas por el suelo, el árbol de Navidad a medio armar en el suelo, la mayoría de luces estaban malas y se oían los gritos de 3 chicos en la casa (3, porque Escocia gritaba sólo para mandar a Arthur de vez en cuando y Gales no se metía si quiera).

-¡Idiota, mira lo que hiciste! –le reclamaba Arthur a Bryan.

-¿Yo? ¡Pero si tú fuiste el imbécil que tiró las luces al suelo!

Bueno, y como era de esperarse, iniciaron una pelea. Irlanda del Norte apoyaba a su gemelo y Arthur estaba sólo, ya que William y Glen estaban sentados en un sillón comiendo palomitas (y fumando, en caso de Escocia), viendo como sus hermanos peleaban.

-Bueno, ya basta –habló William, Arthur y Bryan que estaban pasando a los golpes casi, lo miraron- Deberíamos ordenar esto. Bien, necesitamos luces, ya que cierta persona –mirada acusadora a Alan- las rompió. ¿Quién se ofrece?

-Yo –levantó la mano Glen, serio. Todos lo miraron extrañados.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Escocia.

-Claro que no. Que me da flojera ir –contestó Gales- Que vaya Arthur –sonrió con malicia.

Y terminaron así: Arthur fue a comprar las estúpidas luces, Bryan y Alan ordenaban los adornos dentro de las cajas, Glen armaba lo que faltaba de árbol y William supervisaba. Sí, supervisaba. ¿Por qué? Porque le dio la gana. Y al resto no le importaba demasiado.

Llegó Arthur con las luces y todo estaba en orden.

_Intento número dos para decorar el árbol de Navidad._

-¡Hey, los adornos no iban así! –gritó uno.

-¡Qué importa, imbécil, da igual! –contestó otro.

-¿Qué? Oye, no tires el árbol…

-¡Pues deja tú primero de tirarlo!

Terminaron enredados con las luces, el árbol en el suelo (de nuevo) y un desorden mayor que la primera vez.

_Segundo intento: fallido._

-Yo no pienso ordenar esto –dijeron al unísono todos.

Pero luego de unos 10 intentos más para no pelearse y armar bien el árbol, lo lograron.

Felicidades, familia Kirkland, lo han logrado. (N/A: ¿A eso se le llama familia? En mis tiempos no era así (?))

**2-.**_ Los regalos._

Arthur caminaba por las calles en busca de los regalos para sus hermanos. Claro, jamás lo admitiría, pero aún eran sus hermanos y los quería. Aunque siempre dudaba de si comprarle o no un regalo a Irlanda, terminaba por hacerlo.

Entró a una tienda y se encontró con cierto pelirrojo.

-¿William? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Comprando regalos, ¿no es obvio? Es época de Navidad.

-Ah… ¿encontraste algo?

-Lo único que me falta es tu regalo y si no lo encuentro en una hora, entonces no tendrás –y diciendo eso, se fue. Arthur quedó con cara de "WTF" y también "Quiero un regalo…"

Siguió su camino. Encontró el regalo perfecto para Glen: Una oveja de peluche. Bueno, a él le parecía que era perfecto, pero luego de comprarlo, pensó que tal vez Gales le tiraría el regalo por la cabeza.

Al resto, no tenía la mínima idea de qué comprarles. Cada año era lo mismo. No se decidía y compraba los regalos a última hora. Estaba pensando en esto, cuando en una vitrina divisó una figura de cerámica: eran dos adultos sentados en una barra, cada uno con su cerveza en la mano. Pensó que sería un buen regalo para alguno de los dos gemelos. Iba a entrar a la tienda y le cerraron la puerta literalmente en la cara. Claro, ya eran las 9.

-¡Pero qué diablos! –gritó- Justo cuando encuentro el tonto regalo… Esto me pasa por salir a última hora igual que William. Sólo quedan dos días para Navidad y llevo un mísero regalo.

Era su idea, ¿o cada vez que era Navidad le pasaban esas cosas? El año pasado, luego de haber tenido todos los regalos, un perro le robó una de las bolsas; el año antes pasado, se le cayeron dos de los objetos por la escalera. Se preguntaba qué le pasaría este año.

Iba caminando de vuelta a casa, con tan sólo el regalo para Gales, cuando unos ladrones le quitaron la bolsa.

-¡MALDICIÓN! –gritó a todo pulmón- ¡Nunca más celebro Navidad, joder!

De todos modos, no le robaron mucho. Pero pobre oveja, terminaría siendo vendida en una tienda de baratijas.

-¿Por qué a mí…? –pobre Inglaterra.

Al día siguiente, y esperando que no le robaran, atropellaran o que un perro se llevara las bolsas, fue a comprar los regalos.

**3-. **_La cena de Navidad._

Esta era la parte de la época de Navidad que a Arthur menos le gustaba. ¿El por qué? Es obvio, él cocinaba mal y sus hermanos se lo recordaban a cada rato echándolo de la cocina.

-Pero puedo ayudar –insistía.

-No puedes. Cocinas asqueroso –recalcó Escocia- Mejor vete a ver la TV con Gales. Estaban dando un programa de Noticias Insólitas o algo así (N/A: Si, el programa del capítulo anterior).

-Pero Glen ni siquiera está viendo la televisión, ¡está jugando Guitar Hero!

-Bueno, qué importa. Sólo vete, Inglaterra.

Arthur se fue a jugar Guitar Hero, muy enojado.

-¿Qué? ¿William te trata de niño pequeño? ¿No es lo que eres? –molestaba Gales.

-Deja de joderme.

Y como buenos –malos- hermanos que son, jugaron Guitar Hero.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, William rebanaba vegetales y se preguntaba dónde diablos estaban Bryan y Alan. Y todas sus respuestas llegaron, cuando se escuchó una pequeña explosión, un grito de Arthur y los dos gemelos riéndose.

Pero no es como si a él le importara, así que siguió cocinando. Luego llegó Arthur con la ropa y cara sucias, y con el ceño fruncido, buscando algo.

-Inglaterra, sal de aquí.

-Por si te interesa saber, los hermanitos esos pusieron una bomba en mi habitación. Gracias por preguntar –decía reclamando.

-Siempre hacen cosas así, no te esperes otra cosa.

-Ash, qué rabia. Bueno, me voy o seguirás molestando.

-Mejor te vas o seguiré molestando. Bien dicho.

Luego de que Inglaterra se fuera, entraron los gemelos muertos de la risa, presumiendo que eran geniales y que debían hacer cosas así más seguido.

-Ese tipo se lo merecía por no saber cocinar –dijo Bryan.

-Esa es una razón tonta, ¿no crees? –le dijo William.

-Bueno, también se lo merecía por otras cosas –contestó Irlanda.

-Como sea, ayúdenme a cocinar.

Los gemelos siguieron hablando sobre bromas que podían hacerle a Arthur.

-Hay que tirarlo por la ventana –comentó Alan- Sería divertido.

-Pero puede ser mortal y que nos lleven a la cárcel.

-Por favor, es una nación…

-Ah bueno, entonces hagámoslo.

-Pero otro día porque ahora están cocinando –interrumpió el escocés, arruinando sus "sueños".

Y llegó Gales. Sacó una caja con galletas.

-¿Falta mucho para la cena? Muero de hambre.

Escocia negó con la cabeza. Pero al ver la inmensa caja con galletas, de seguro no quedaría con hambre.

-Bien… ojalá no se te queme –total seriedad. Se fue y los gemelos miraron a Escocia con cara de "WTF".

-Ni yo lo entiendo, no me miren.

Al menos tendrían una rica cena por no haber sido hecha por Arthur.

**4-. **_Peleas de la casa._

Ya faltaban como 4 horas nada más para la medianoche. En lo que demoraban todos en arreglarse y comer, las 4 horas pasarían volando.

Y estas cortas cuatro horas eran un problema. Partiendo por la habitación de Glen:

-¿Qué me pongo? –preguntaba tirando toda su ropa sobre su cama y desordenando a su vez. Escogió la ropa y miró su cuarto- … ah, ya ordenaré luego.

Se fue al baño. Luego de 15, 30, 50 minutos, el resto de sus hermanos estaba fuera del baño reclamando.

-¡Glen, apúrate, llevas como mil horas ahí! –gritó Arthur que estaba primero en la fila.

-No, mil horas no, sólo 50 minutos –dijo Gales desde dentro. Salió como 3 minutos después- Todo tuyo. No te resbales.

-¿Dejaste el piso mojado…? –preguntó casi entrando, pero alguien lo jaló hacia atrás y William ganó el baño- ¿¡Qué! ¡Hey, yo venía antes…!

-Te pasa por ser despistado.

Cerró la puerta. Arthur estaba furioso. Si no fuera porque el baño era un lugar de privacidad –que él necesitaría luego-, tiraría la puerta para golpear a su hermano.

Luego de estar media hora fuera del baño cantando "London bridge is falling down", el escocés salió.

-Oye, ¿por qué llevas mi bufanda? –preguntó Arthur.

-Porque quiero.

Inglaterra fue el que menos demoró. Ya estaba todo listo para la cena.

-Oye, Arthur, mira –le dijo Alan apuntando la ventana. Arthur miró por inercia y Alan aprovechó para robarle pavo de su plato- Ja.

-Maldito seas, estuve esperando ese pavo todo el año y ahora no queda más porque tú y Bryan se lo comieron todo.

-Tanto tiempo cayendo en las mismas trampas, nunca aprendes. Hay que ser muy Arthur para eso –le dijo Bryan- Idiota… -susurro.

-¿¡A quién llamas idiota!

-A ti, dúh. ¿A quién más?

-¡Muérete!

Y ante los ojos de todos, como era tradición en sus navidades de cada año, Irlanda e Inglaterra se pusieron a pelear, otra vez.

Luego de que Alan se comiera la comida de Arthur y Bryan, ya que estos no estaban tomando en cuenta si quiera que la comida existía, y de que William y Glen rieran un rato, decidieron comportarse como una familia "normal" (¿Es eso posible?).

-Ya, ya, paren su tontería.

-¡Pero me llamó idiota!

-¡Eso eres, idiota!

-Ambos parecen unos idiotas peleando así –comentó Glen, comiendo lo último de su plato, evitando que Alan se acercara.

Arthur y Bryan hicieron un intento por dejar de pelear, lo que no sirvió de mucho, porque a cada rato se mandaban miradas de odio y de "te asesinaré". Arthur estaba tan enojado, que incluso dobló un tenedor con su mano.

-Tú pagarás eso –le advirtió Escocia. Inglaterra decidió pasar de él.

-Bueno, las navidades sin estas peleas no serían lo mismo –suspiró Alan, sonriente.

**5-. **_Abriendo presentes._

-¡Feliz Navidad! –gritaron felices a las 12 de la noche. Único día en el año que olvidaban que se llevaban mal e intentaban disfrutar. Aunque claro, esto se arruinaba pasando a penas 2 minutos de las 12; al abrir los regalos.

-¡El primer regalo es para William! -gritó Bryan. Él y su gemelo eran los que siempre leían las tarjetas de Navidad- Es de Glen.

-Gracias –le dijo el escocés a Gales, recibiendo el regalo. Movió la caja- ¿No es una bomba?

Glen negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tampoco una granada?

Glen volvió a negar.

-¿No es dinamita?

-¿Acaso me crees Suiza o Hong Kong? –preguntó el galés medio molesto- Sólo ábrelo.

-Bueno, bueno –William abrió la caja y había una figura de…-Nessie.

-¡Bien! –era turno de Alan- El siguiente es para… mí, de Arthur…

Silencio.

Silencio de ultratumba.

-No, no son explosivos ni ninguna venganza por lo que me hicieron –advirtió Arthur, algo molesto- Sólo ábrelo.

Del envoltorio, Alan sacó una polera negra con detalles en blanco (N/A: no molesten, no tengo mucha imaginación para esto).

-Gracias –canturreó Alan- Te toca leer, Bryan.

Arthur sonrió. La verdad es que no tenía idea de qué regalarle a Alan, pero al final encontró el regalo.

La tensión no existía en ese momento –milagrosamente-, pero todo cambió cuando llegó ese momento.

-Este es para Bryan –leyó Alan-… de Arthur –concluyó, entregándole el regalo al irlandés.

Bryan no decía nada. Nadie más decía nada. Irlanda abrió el regalo y sacó una bufanda a rayas con los colores de su bandera (N/A: Si alguien me regala una así, no le reclamaré).

-Pudiste gastar más, ¿no crees? –preguntó Bryan a Arthur con el ceño fruncido y mirando con repugnancia la bufanda. Claro, otra broma.

Que mal que Arthur se lo tomaba todo en serio.

Y otra pelea más ocurrió esa noche.

-¡Te voy a matar, bastardo! –gritó Arthur- ¡No sabes lo que me esforcé en hacer esa tontería!

Bryan rió. Todos se extrañaron, ya que estaba a punto de ser ahorcado por Arthur.

-No, no tengo idea cuánto te esforzaste y tampoco me interesa –le contestó- Pero gracias.

Fue un momento fugaz de sinceridad, el que luego fue arruinado por Alan:

-¿¡Quién quiere pastel!

Y todos gritaron "Yo".

Comieron pastel… y luego volvieron a pelear.

-¡Era mi ración, Bryan, MI RACIÓN! –gritó Arthur, otra vez.

-¡ERA!

-¡Pues la quiero de vuelta!

-¿Lo harás vomitar? –preguntó Gales con su nueva oveja de peluche en brazos.

-Qué asco, Glen.

-Sería gracioso si te vomitara encima.

-No, no lo sería.

-Lo sería.

Y así siguieron toda la noche. Al menos hasta que llegaron visitas a interrumpir sus queridas peleas.

**Conclusión: **¿En serio debo decirlo? Yo aún me pregunto cómo es que Escocia, Gales e Irlanda del Norte no salen heridos con las peleas de estos dos. ¡TENGAN CUIDADO SI SE JUNTAN CON ELLOS! No quiero que se mueran (?) Quiero decir, Arthur, Bryan y sus súper peleas no combinan. ¿Cómo diablos no mueren? Ah, cierto, son naciones.

* * *

Soy tan dramática (WTF)

Bueno, al final me quedé sin imaginación y descubrí como hace media hora que amo a Nessie y ojalá que de verdad exista -w-

Espero que te haya gustado, Miru n-n

Este es el penúltimo drabble, eran 5, pero haré un extra. Y no sé cuando lo suba porque se me está medio secando el cerebro.

Ciao~


	6. EXTRA

Yap. Aquí está el extra y último drabble TwT Este va para Fannisha Usui, que quería ver lo que pasaría si se juntaban 3 tsunderes xDDD

Me divertí mucho escribiendo estos drabbles. Debo admitir que me reía con algunas ideas. Aunque pienso que me quedan algo aburridos e-e

Los nombres son así:

**Inglaterra: **Alice

**Chile: **María José

A Romano le dejé Lovina y no Lucía como hace Fannisha porque prefiero Lovi xD

* * *

**Extra: Por qué tres tsunderes no deben juntarse**

**1-. **_A Lovina no le gusta su té._

Y así pues, María José y Lovina fueron invitadas a la casa de la inglesa; conocidos por todos como Alice, para tomar el té.

La rubia creyó que sería agradable…

Estaban las tres sentadas en una mesita en el jardín, con sus tazas de té y pasteles de crema.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó la italiana mirando su taza con repulsión- ¿Le echaste azúcar sin preguntarme? Yo tomo el té sin tanta azúcar.

-¿Qué? ¿Sin azúcar? –la ojiverde se sorprendió- ¡Y si te pregunté! ¡Que no me escucharas por estar conversando con tu Ferrari lindo ese, es otra cosa!

-¡Mi Ferrari es hermoso, en tú cara! –le reclamaba Lovina- Prefiero tomar jugo de tomate.

-Eso suena raro –comentó Cote- Pero weona (imbécil), tómate el té y deja de wear (molestar) no más.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó enojada la italiana- ¡Habla bien, joder! ¡Así nadie entiende, sólo los chilenos!

-¿¡Qué te pasa en contra de los chilenos! –gritó Cote enojada- Si po (N/A: los chilenos casi siempre usamos el "po" al final de una oración), los chilenos entienden, ¿y qué? ¡Es porque somos terrible bacanes (muy geniales)!

La rubia se había dado cuenta que su fiesta de té era una mierda. Pero no todo estaba perdido.

**2-. **_Temas de conversación._

-Bueno, ahora que estamos más tranquilas… -dijo Alice- ¿De qué hablamos?

-Del 2010 –dijo la chilena- Fue una completa mierda.

-¡Para mí no! –gritó la italiana- me compré el Ferrari.

-¡PARA TI! –le recalcó Cote- ¡A mí aún me duele el cuerpo y hoy se cumple un año! (N/A: 27 de febrero del 2011, se cumple un año desde el terremoto)

Estas peleaban por lo malo/bueno que fue el 2010 para cada una, dejando a Alice de lado. La británica estaba empezando a enojarse mucho.

-¡OIGAN, ESCÚCHENME! –explotó- Primero Lovina, después María José. No me han tomado en cuenta en todo este jodido rato y se supone que es una fiesta de té, la cuál YO organicé. ¡Así que no me ignoren!

-… -las dos otras tsunderes miraron a la rubia- bueno, y como te decía, el 2010 fue una puta mierda –terminó la chilena.

-Mejor pasemos a otro tema –opinó la italiana, que le daba un poco –mucho- de miedo cuando la británica se enojaba- Hablemos de mi Ferrari y que el otro día me comí unos tomates muy ricos…

-Si tu Ferrari es tan genial como dices –interrumpió Alice-, vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí.

-¡Si! –gritó la chilena- A demás, me estoy cagando de calor aquí sentada en esta silla weona (?) todo el rato.

-Cote, deja de usar esas palabras… -dijeron las otras dos al unísono.

**3-. **_El centro comercial._

Y fueron ahí. ¿A qué más, sino a comprar? ¿Serían compradoras compulsivas?

-¡Quiero eso, eso, eso y también eso! –gritó la italiana apuntando mucha ropa en las vitrinas. Si, una compradora compulsiva aquí.

-Pues cómpralo, pero deja de chillar –le dijo la inglesa- Qué molesta.

Fueron a tomar helados: Lovina pidió de chocolate, Alice de limón y María José de pistacho (N/A: amo el pistacho).

Estaban conversando, cuando a la desgraciada Lovina se le cayó el helado en la polera.

-¡Frío, frío! –gritaba. Luego de haberse secado con una servilleta y calmarse –si es que eso era posible-, pidió que le acompañaran a comprar alguna polera. Porque esa pobre polera, era historia.

Llegaron a una tienda, se probaron ropa, Lovina compró su polera y muchas cosas más. Las otras dos también.

La italiana y Alice pagaron sus cosas y cuando llegó el turno de Cote…

-¿¡Cómo que no tiene dinero mi tarjeta! ¡Eso es imposible!

-P-pero señorita –le dijo el hombre encargado- está sobrecargada… usted debe mucho dinero.

-¿¡QUÉ! –seguía chillando- ¡No es justo! ¡Quiero mi ropa, AHORA! (N/A: A $850 (?) Supongo que saben del escándalo que hizo un chileno acá en un McDonald's, si no saben, pregunten)

-Vámonos, Cote –las otras dos tuvieron que llevarse a la pobre chilena a rastras, quién seguía gritando porque quería su ropa nueva.

-¡Podrían haberme prestado dinero! –reclamó.

-Yo ya no tenía más –se defendió la italiana – Aún tengo que terminar de pagar el Ferrari.

-…

Las dos miraron a la británica.

-¿Q-qué?

-Eres una egoísta –le dijo la chilena- Cuando yo tenga dinero y necesites, no te daré.

-¡Lo siento, pero necesitaba mi ropa nueva! ¡La quería desde hace tiempo! –pero Cote estaba tan enojada, que le quitó las bolsas y las tiró por una ventana que había por ahí.

-Si tanto la querías, ¡pues ve a buscarla!

-¡MI ROPA! Maldición, ¡eres muy infantil! Una niña pequeña, ¡eso eres!

-Claro, tengo tantos años menos que tú, ¡vieja!

Lovina las miraba pelear, muy entretenida.

-¿Y tú qué miras? –la italiana se asustó.

**4-. **_¡Mi Ferrari!_

Lovina corría hacia el lugar dónde había estacionado su preciado vehículo, para largarse de ahí y dejar a las otras dos votadas. Ese era su plan, pero cuando llegó…

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ MI FERRARI! –gritó. Las otras dos, que venían siguiéndola, se detuvieron. Auch, que te robaran el Ferrari, debía doler MUCHO- Aún no lo terminaba de pagar… -se puso a llorar- ¡!

_En China_

-¿Escuchaste algo, Yao? –preguntó Kiku.

-No, nada, aru.

_De vuelta al estacionamiento del centro comercial_

Lovina estaba arrodillada en el suelo llorando, desconsolada. Las otras dos no sabían qué hacer. La gente que pasaba por ahí las miraba raro.

-Ya, ya, cálmate. Tomemos taxi mejor –propuso Alice- De todas formas tenemos que volver.

-Mi Ferrari, mi Ferrari, mi Ferrari… -repetía una y otra vez la pobre Lovina.

**5-. **_Tres tsunderes caminando._

Fueron a tomar el taxi, pero, ¿adivinen qué?

Ninguna de las inteligentes tenía dinero. Bueno, Alice tenía, pero en efectivo, tenía dos míseras monedas y con eso no llegaban ni a la esquina.

-¿Ahora qué, genia? –le preguntó Cote enojada. Lovina seguía llorando en un aura depresiva por su auto.

-Ahora… ¿caminar?

-¡NO! –gritaron las dos.

Pero tuvieron que hacerlo de todos modos. No tenían dinero. ¡Por favor, eran naciones! Aunque claro, contaban como personas comunes y corrientes para los trabajadores.

Entonces, iban tres tsunderes caminando por la calle. Discutiendo sobre cualquier estupidez, incluso cuando pasó una mosca por ahí, Cote reclamó:

-¿¡Por qué diablos pasan moscas que chocan contra ti!

-Porque son moscas y las moscas molestan –respondió Alice.

-¡Que se mueran!

-Mi Ferrari, mi Ferrari…

-Ya basta, Lovina –le dijo Alice con una gotita. Le daba lástima.

Iban cruzando un semáforo en verde y un auto se atravesó.

-¡Mira por dónde anday (andas), conchetumadre (hijo de puta)! –le gritó Cote, a lo que sus compañeras no entendieron. Pero eran fracasadas las oportunidades cuando le decían que dejara de hablar así.

Por fin llegaron a la casa de Alice. Lovina se fue a buscar a la policía para ayudarla con su Ferrari. Mientras que Cote y Alice se sentaron de nuevo en la mesa.

-¿Quieres té? –le preguntó la rubia.

-Si. Pero no se te ocurra echarle azúcar tú.

**Conclusión: **Estar con tsunderes no es lo más agradable del mundo cuando se enojan. Por lo general, se enojan, así que no es muy agradable estar con ellas. Pero debe ser entretenido reírse de sus peleas, ¿no?

* * *

Bueno, esto me costó un poco más por la boquita de María José xDU

La mala suerte de las tres tsunderes (?)

¡Eso es todo!

Espero que les haya gustado :3 Y a ti, Fann, aquí está. Espero que te haya gustado ^^

**PD: Si no dejan reviews, la maldición tsundere (?) les caerá encima...**


End file.
